My Sweet Melody
by Renchikara
Summary: After little Melody Pond is born, Amy records her thoughts and feelings in a journal with every intention of giving it to her daughter when she is older, despite the fact she knows the Silence will probably prevent this. She writes about amazing adventures beyond the stars, about a Raggedy Doctor who she waited for, and of a Roman centurion who protected her for two thousand years.
1. Welcome to the World

**I just thought I'd do a take about what Amy might have written if she had a journal during the time little Melody was born, and she planned to give it to her daughter in later years. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Welcome to the World**

_**My dearest Melody,**_

_ This is your mum here. I thought it would be a good idea to write this, because although I wish I didn't have to say this, you may not always be allowed to stay with me. I don't know what they're going to do, but just know that I will fight as hard as I can to protect you, my darling child._

_ And I'm not alone. There is a man- a great, brilliant man- who's trying as hard as he can to rescue us. And he will. He's your father, so I have complete faith in him. And you should too, Melody. His name is Rory Williams. Or Rory Pond, depending on how long you've been hanging around the Doctor. He's someone else you can trust with your life, because he's my best friend. My Raggedy Doctor from when I was seven years old. There's the three of us, and we love you very much._

_ I don't know much about where we are, and it's certainly not the world I wished for you to be born into. These people are not our friends. There's Madame Kovarian- over the last few weeks, while my conscious was stored in a ganger who was still travelling with Rory and the Doctor (long story), she would occasionally appear on walls or doors, and I would only be able to see her for a few seconds. Now I know that this was because my real body would be able to see what was going on around it occasionally. She's the leader here. I don't know why, but she hates the Doctor. Actually, I do know why she hates him- why everyone here at Demon's Run hates him. They're all scared of him. And they should be scared of him, and your daddy, Rory._

_ They're coming to rescue us, my sweet Melody. Just you wait._

_ You're only four hours old right now. I'm exhausted, but I want to write. I suppose this journal is for me to give to you when you're older, so you know what was going on around the time of your birth. I don't know the person who wanted me to have it. It was delivered to my door and the soldier who brought it said that someone named 'Lorna Bucket' wanted me to have it. It's pretty, this journal. I suppose it's ridiculous to describe what it looks like to you, as you'll be reading this one day, but in case it's been damaged in any way, I'll just say that it's got a piece of patchwork stitched to the front cover, and the most beautiful indigo pattern. I hope they'll let us keep this journal._

_ Listen to me, rambling on! I shouldn't be talking about the journal; I should be writing what a beautiful baby you are. When you first opened your eyes, I was able to forget about this horrible situation we're in. Your eyes are blue. Well, they say all babies' eyes are blue when they're first born, but yours are a lovely, sparkling shade. You may want to know why you're called 'Melody Pond', and not 'Melody William's. Well… 'Melody Williams' is the name of a geography teacher, whereas Melody Pond sounds like a superhero name, in my opinion. It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think? I hope you won't be one of those kids who grow up resenting the name their parents gave them. And you're called 'Melody' after my best friend growing up. Well, aside from Rory. You'll like Mels. She's not the greatest role model, but I bet she'll be able to make you laugh. Luckily I've already had quite a lot of parenting experience, because I'm usually having to look after Mels and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble._

_Welcome to the world, Melody. I wish I could tell you you'll be loved, that you'll be safe, and cared for, and protected. But this isn't the time for lies. What you are going to be, Melody, is very, very brave._

* * *

**Please review with what you think. This is not the end, as I will be planning more chapters where Amy tells Melody about the significant people in their lives and the adventures they've had.**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. Fish Custard and a Raggedy Doctor

**Welcome to this chapter, which is considerably longer than the first. Although it's a diary entry, it does have dialogue. I hope I didn't make any mistakes, because I'm used to writing in present tense, although first person is easy for me.**

**Without further ado, enjoy yourself and Allons-y!**

* * *

**Fish Custard and a Raggedy Doctor**

_**My dearest Melody,**_

_ Hello, baby. It looks like I'm writing again not long after._

_ Your daddy and the Doctor haven't come yet, but that's okay. I'm nothing if not patient, and even if you're reading this later and thinking that hardly believable, let me tell you know that I am _very_ good at waiting. I waited for twelve years when I first met the Doctor, and I waited an additional two years afterwards. And he said that he'd only been gone for five minutes the first time. He's a bit ridiculous like that._

_ The first time I saw him was when the TARDIS crash-landed in my garden when I was seven years old. It was around Easter time of 1996, and I was praying to Santa Claus to send a policeman to investigate the weird crack in the wall. I used to think about how if he hadn't landed in my garden, I would have continued living my ordinary life. But I'm sure the TARDIS knew it was meant to come to me because of the crack in my wall. When I heard the crash and looked out the window, I saw the police box and smiled. 'Thank you, Santa,' I whispered._

_ I ventured out into the garden with my torch to investigate the crash. Because the TARDIS was shaped like a police box, I thought that Santa Claus must have granted my wish! As I got closer to the TARDIS, a gravelling hook was thrown out of the box, as if someone on the inside was climbing up from somewhere deep below. As I watched, hands emerged from the steam coming out the top of the TARDIS and grasped onto the sides, and after that, a head popped out too. My mouth dropped open in astonishment._

_ 'Can I have an apple?' he asked once his eyes had fallen on me. I blinked. What? 'All I can think about… apples! I love apples.' He hesitated. 'Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new- never had cravings before.' He began to pull himself over the side of the police box, and I continued to watch him, utterly bemused. He was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and a funny patterned dark blue tie with ordinary dark trousers. He and his clothes were in no way dry, making me wonder what on earth was in that blue box._

_ 'Whoa,' he called as he got himself into a sitting position on the police box as if he were riding it. He stared down into its depths with a grin on his face. 'Look at that!' he exclaimed._

_ 'Are you okay?' I asked finally, staring at the box in confusion. It was big, but not _that _big, so how come he was acting as if it were much bigger on the inside. And where was all the steam coming from?_

_ 'Just had a fall,' he replied as he swung his right leg over to the same side as the left so he was facing me, fiddling with his sleeve . 'All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up.'_

_ 'You're soaking wet,' I pointed out._

_ 'I was in the swimming pool,' he replied simply._

_ I frowned. 'You said you were in the library.'_

_ He nodded and closed his eyes briefly, acting as if the answer to this conundrum was obvious. 'So was the swimming pool.'_

_ I looked up for a moment, rolling my eyes a little. How could a library _and_ a swimming pool fit in that blue box? 'Are you a policeman?'_

_ He leaned forward, watching me carefully. 'Why? Did you call a policeman?'_

_ I began to feel hopeful as I pointed the torch at his face. 'Did you come about the crack in my wall?'_

_ 'What cra-? Argh!' he cried, clutching his chest as he fell from the box onto the grass beneath, next to me. I felt really worried. What was wrong with this raggedy man?_

_ 'Are you alright, mister?' I asked._

_ 'No, I'm fine, it's okay,' he grunted in reply, waving his hand to prove his point. 'This is all perfectly norm…' His body jolted again, as if he were in a lot of pain. He looked up at the sky and opened his mouth, and before my eyes a clump of amber dust came from his mouth and floated up into the atmostphere._

_ My eyes widened. 'Who are you?'_

_ He held his hands out in front of him, and the amber dust began to appear around them as well. 'I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?'_

_ I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. 'No, it just looks a bit weird.'_

_ He smiled. 'No no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?'_

_ 'Yes,' I replied._

_ He jumped up abruptly. 'Well then, no time to lose! I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off.' He spun around to my right and walked straight into a tree. He fell flat on his back and blinked in surprise._

_ 'Are you alright?' I asked._

_ He frowned slightly. 'Early days. Steering's a bit off.'_

**X**

_After having lead him into the kitchen, I decided to interrogate him further. 'If you're a doctor, why does your box say 'Police'?'_

_ Looking extremely serious, he took the apple that I had in my hand and sniffed it carefully before taking a bite. After a few seconds he spat it out and I watched it fall near me, surprised._

_ He coughed. 'That's disgusting. What is that?'_

_ I frowned. 'An apple.'_

_ 'Apples are rubbish. I hate apples.'_

_ 'You said you loved them,' I said suspiciously._

_ He looked up. 'No, no, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt.'_

_ I raced over to the fridge to get him one of the yoghurts, wondering my he had said that he loved apples and then claimed that he suddenly hated them. Would it be the same with the yoghurt?_

_ As it turns out, yes._

_ I handed him the yoghurt and he peeled the lid off. I hadn't handed him a spoon so he lifted it up and drank it instead. The yoghurt went exactly the same way the apple went, as he promptly spat it out too._

_ 'I hate yoghurt,' he claimed yoghurt smeared around his mouth, 'it's just stuff with bits in.'_

_ 'You said it was your favourite,' I pressed._

_ 'New mouth, new rules,' he called, wiping the yoghurt off his cheek and shaking his head. 'It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro- argh!' He yelled out the last part, making weird motions with his body as if we was now in agony. He clutched his forehead, stumbling about a bit._

_ 'What is it? What's wrong with you?' I asked, concerned._

_ He frowned. 'Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?' He nodded over to the oven. 'You're Scottish- fry something.' I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't complain. As I prepared bacon for him he dried his hair with a towel and smiled, saying, 'Ah, bacon!' He _had_ to love bacon- everybody does! Well, except vegetarians. But he wasn't acting like a vegetarian, as he seemed quite enthusiastic about the bacon. He sat at the table and banged the bottoms of the knife and fork excitedly._

_ I sat next to him and watched him take the first mouthful. He raised his eyebrows thoughtfully, looking impressed, and I laughed, happy that I'd finally found food that he liked. Then, as I watched, he winced and used his fingers to pull the bacon out of his mouth, looking disgusted. The smile fell from my face and I frowned. How could he not love bacon?_

_ 'Bacon. That's bacon.' He looked confused, then he leaned forwards and looked deep into my eyes. 'Are you trying to poison me?' My eyes flickered down to the bacon on the plate and back up to his eyes, hardly believing the situation I found myself in._

_ Next up was the baked beans. He seemed quite immature, and most kids liked having baked beans, as I always associated it with kiddy food. 'Ah. You see? Beans,' the Doctor breathed, looking cheerful, although I could only imagine he'd have a very different approach to them once he'd tried them. Naturally, I was right, as eating them resulted in him spitting them out into the sink. I wrinkled my mouth in disgust. He looked up at me and said very seriously, 'Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans.'_

_ Afterwards I put some bread on a plate and buttered it. If he didn't like this then I would seriously be out of options. 'Bread and butter,' he smiled, though I knew his optimism wasn't going to last. 'Now you're talking.'_

_ I waited patiently for him to lose it with this latest dish, too. Though the Doctor was full of surprises. I did not expect him to open the front door and chuck the plate out into the darkness, yelling, 'And stay out!' while a cat meowed in distress at the smashing plate outside and some dogs began to bark._

_ He paced frantically through the kitchen while I checked through the fridge for anything else I could give him. 'We've got some carrots,' I announced hesitantly, knowing he'd reject them immediately without even having to try them._

_ 'Carrots?' he said sceptically. 'Are you insane?' He really did have the mind of a child if he turned his nose up to vegetables as quickly as that! 'No, wait, hang on. I know what I need,' he said suddenly, pushing past me to look in the fridge. 'I need… I need… I need…' he murmured as he opened the door to the freezer browsed the shelves. '… Fish fingers,' he said, pulling them out, '… and custard.'_

**X**

_I watched him dip the fish fingers into the bowl of custard, looking thoroughly happy with his choice as he ate them. I couldn't believe it. Of all the foods I had offered him, he had to go and create the most bizarre recipe. Since when did people eat fish fingers and custard? I mean, I like fish fingers, and I like custard, but would they taste nice together? He obviously thought so._

_ I myself used the ice cream scoop to eat from a tub of vanilla ice cream, looking at him curiously. He lifted up the bowl of custard and drank from it, and when he put the bowl back on the table he had a custard moustache! This amused me greatly._

_ 'Funny,' I noted, nodding._

_ 'Am I?' he asked, frowning slightly. 'Good. Funny's good. What's your name?'_

_ And now he had only just bothered to ask!_

_ 'Amelia Pond,' I answered excitedly, liking my new friend very much._

_ 'Ah, that's a brilliant name,' he replied, making me smile happily. ''Amelia Pond', like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?'_

_ I sighed. 'No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish.'_

_ 'What about your mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now.'_

_ I looked way and shook my head. 'I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt.'_

_ He nodded understandingly. 'I don't even have an aunt.'_

_ 'You're lucky.'_

_ He smiled. 'I know.'_

_ We were silent for a few seconds and then he said, 'So, your aunt. Where is she?'_

_ 'She's out,' I replied._

_ He looked shocked. 'And she left you all alone?'_

_ 'I'm not scared!' I answered huffily._

_ 'Of course you're not! You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard,' he said, taking another bite out of a custard-coated fish finger, 'and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?'_

_ 'What?'_

_ He smiled. 'Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall.'_

**X**

_He examined the crack from quite a few angles, placing his fingers up against it, looking as if he was trying to peer through it. 'You've had some cowboys in here,' he announced, and I stood behind him in the doorway, watching and waiting._

_ 'Not _actual _cowboys,' he continued, turning around, looking thoughtful. 'Though that can happen.'_

_ 'I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them,' I told him, examining the apple he'd taken a bite out of. I walked over to him. I handed it over to him and showed him the happy face I'd carved into it._

_ 'She sounds good, your mum,' he said, chucking the apple into the air and catching it again. 'I'll keep it for later.' He went back to looking at the wall, knocking against it gently. 'This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it.' He reaches down to the right end of the crack then his left hand runs up towards the left end. 'So here's a thing- where's the draught coming from?' He leaned back and pulled out a weird mechanical device, about the size of a small torch but slightly longer. A blue light appeared on the end of it and he used it to run up and down the crack. 'Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey,' he continued, staring at the device as if it had readings on it. 'You know what the crack is?' he asked._

_ 'What?' I asked._

_ He looked up at it again. 'It's a crack.'_

_ Well, duh!_

_ He leaned up against it again and said, 'I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, 'cause the crack isn't in the wall.'_

_ I looked up, feeling a little fearful. 'Where is it, then?'_

_ He looked down at me. 'Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world.' My mouth dropped open. 'Two parts in space and time that should never have touched,' he carried on, his fingers dancing on the crack. '… pressed together...' His eyes flickered over to me again. '… right here in the wall of your bedroom.' He pressed the side of his face up against the crack as if he were listening. 'Sometimes, can you hear…?'_

_ 'A voice,' I finished, nodding. 'Yes.'_

_ On the other side, the deep rumbling voice started talking again like it always did, most of the time not quite understandable, though I knew what it was saying. The Doctor leapt from the wall and walked over to my bedside table where he picked up a glass of water and casually chucked the water out onto the floor. I almost complained but I stopped myself, too curious as to what he might do next. He walked up the wall and pressed the open end of the glass up against the wall while he listened on the other end._

_ 'Prisoner Zero?' the Doctor murmured._

_ ''Prisoner Zero has escaped',' I finished. 'That's what I heard. What does it mean?'_

_ The Doctor listened again, then backed away from the wall, looking thoughtful. 'It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison, and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?'_

_ 'What?'_

_ 'You need a better wall.' He pulled the cabinet away from the wall and continued, 'The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut.' He placed the cabinet on the floor some distance away. 'Or…'_

_ 'What?'_

_ He looked at me carefully. 'You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?'_

_ I sighed. 'Yes.'_

_ His eyes widened. 'Everything's going to be fine.'_

_ He reached out with his hand for me to take it. I did just that and together we faced the wall, with me slightly behind him. With his other hand, he lifted up the weird device and pointed it directly at the crack, and it made its strange whirring noise. I peered around him to see what exactly was happening. The crack began to glow white and it opened up, revealing a blank abyss beyond until the shade morphed into darkness, as if it was a dim room on the other side._

_**'Prisoner Zero has escaped,' **__said the deep voice, and the Doctor and I could just make out the bars of a cell in the dark room. __**'Prisoner Zero has escaped,' **__the voice repeated._

_ The Doctor leaned forwards. 'Hello? Hello!'_

_ Suddenly, a huge eye ball appeared on the other side of the crack, looking directly at the Doctor and I. When I say huge, I mean _massive_. The iris was electric blue and it jolted around, looking us up and down._

_ 'What's that?' I whispered._

_ Some glowing thing shot past us and into the Doctor's pocket, and the crack began to seal itself shut, until there was nothing there. The Doctor sat down on my bed. 'There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new.'_

_ I was rather scared. 'What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?'_

_ 'No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message,' he said, pulling a blue wallet out of his pocket. 'Psychic paper- takes a lovely little message.' He read it aloud: ''Prisoner Zero has escaped'. But why tell us?' He looked around. 'Unless…' He got up from the bed, staring at the wall._

_ 'Unless what?' I asked._

_ 'Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here,' the Doctor answered. 'But he couldn't have. We'd know.' He looked at the door and immediately started to run out of it. I followed behind, taking note of the urgency in his steps. I was scared of who Prisoner Zero was and what he might want with me and my house._

_ Out on the landing, he stopped and faced me. 'It's difficult. Brand new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing… he turned his head very slowly to the right, looking along the landing. '… in the corner…' he stared at something down there. '… of my eye.'_

_ Suddenly, a weird echoed banging sounded and he looked away from whatever it was. Suddenly, panic took over his expression and he raced down the landing and onto the stairs, yelling, 'No, no, no, no, no, no!' He raced out the front door towards his weird blue police box with me trailing behind. 'The engines are phasing!' he cried. 'It's going to burn!'_

_ 'But…' I shouted after him, 'it's just a box. How can a box have engines?' I reached him to find him grabbing the rope of the gravelling hook. He stood up._

_ 'It's not a box. It's a time machine.' He ran round the side and I stood there, stunned._

_ 'What, a real one?' I asked. 'You've got a real time machine?'_

_ 'Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised!' he yells, throwing the rope into the box. 'Five-minute hop into the future should do it!'_

_ Excitement flared up inside of me. 'Can I come?'_

_ 'Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back.' He climbed to the top of the overturned box._

_ I frowned, feeling sad. 'People always say that.'_

_ He looked back at me, concentrating on the down look on my face. He leapt off the box and walked up to me, leaning down to meet me face to face. 'Am I people?' he asked. 'Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor.'_

_ I smiled. He certainly was different to every other person I'd met. He clambered back in the box and turned back again to send me a reassuring smile that told me I could trust him no matter what, then he leaped down into the depths of a box that seemed tiny but what must have been really big, shouting, 'Geronimo!', and I heard a huge splash which meant he must have found the swimming pool. The doors closed behind him and I watched in wonder as the box began to make a huge whooshing noise before it faded in and out of vision before my eyes before finally disappearing._

_ I raced back into the house to pack a bag so I could go travelling with the Doctor. Once that was done, I ran downstairs with my suitcase and grabbed my dark blue coat, a head woolly hat and some red willies. I parked myself on the grass and sat on the suitcase, waiting for him._

_ As you know, Melody, I waited for quite a long time._

_ He didn't come back that night. I fell asleep at one point and woke up in my bed. I didn't know how I got back there, but now I do. The Doctor from the future, the one who was dealing with the Pandorica, came back and carried me to bed. After a long time, I managed to convince myself it was all a dream, but it wasn't. Well, that's not what the four psychiatrists said, but then, what do they know? The Doctor is a wonderful man, and I hope you learn that when you grow up. He's my best friend._

_ I guess that I'll talk about your daddy next time, Meldoy. See you then._


End file.
